


Hideout

by Oroku



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroku/pseuds/Oroku
Summary: *TwoSet Violin相關*擅自揣測Brett自我隔離期間前後發生的事*Breddy/EB
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 17





	Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *擅自揣測Brett自我隔離期間前後發生的事  
> *Breddy/EB

Brett的手腕曾經因為某些原因而受過傷，可能是姿勢不良或是使用過度，症狀是腕隧道症候群，當然經過積極的治療和復健已經完全康復了。不過最近不知道什麼原因又開始隱隱作痛，幸好是右手腕，持弓手的壓力不至於過大，而因為之前的經驗，Brett很快的開始重點保養手腕以避免再過度活動而讓疼痛增加。

現在又是國家級別的居家隔離時期，本來認為可以好好專心練琴了，結果手腕的不時疼痛讓Brett只能減少練習時間，多餘的空檔就算想拿搖桿玩遊戲也心有餘而力不足，最後Brett只好一頭鑽進他原本有點排斥的TikTok裡，努力研究其中的奧妙。  
如何在十幾秒內完整訴說想表達的主題不是一件容易的事，從音樂到題材的選擇需要完整的搭配。每當Brett皺著眉看著其他用戶的影片，認真分析其中的笑點好可以和小提琴的主題結合時，總是會被Eddy取笑是老爺爺試圖想參與年輕人的潮流。

"我覺得你的品味不會比我好。" Eddy對笑點的領悟力讓Brett不敢恭維，每次周遭人都笑成一團時Eddy還會悄悄的問Brett這次大家在笑什麼。

"Huh，至少我懂的音樂種類比你多。" 雖然笑點異於常人，Eddy姑且還是個比purebred Brett更了解世界潮流是什麼的年輕人。

"好吧，你贏...."  
"而且我還有perfect pitch！" Eddy還是忍不住炫耀一下他的強項。

"拜託閉嘴吧，Eddy！"

在一天的固定練習後，Brett洗了手，拿出肌肉痠痛軟膏開始依照之前醫生建議的方式按摩手腕。

"要讓我試試嗎?" Eddy帶著不懷好意的笑容問。

"不，謝了。" Brett懶得理Eddy，打算今天按摩沒用的話明天就要去預約看診了。

" 別這樣bro，要對曾經可能變成醫生的我有信心啊！"

" 你也知道是曾經，不你根本跟醫生沒半點關係。" Brett冷酷的說 "不如幫我倒杯茶？這可能對我比較有用。"

" 試試嘛，我有幫其他人按摩過。" Eddy半推半拉的把Brett帶到房間裡， " 效果還不錯呢！"

Brett還沒反應過來到底是要問Eddy幫誰按摩過，還是要阻止Eddy把他的短褲脫掉時，他已經只剩內褲的狀態被迫躺在床上了。

" 住手，Eddy...！" Eddy體溫偏高的手帶著潤膚乳的香氣覆在Brett的腿上，他先把乳液均勻抹在Brett的整個小腿，然後側坐到床上開始用指腹慢慢按壓小腿肌。

"沒必要短褲也脫掉吧？ "手的溫度和按壓的力度讓Brett很舒服，他漸漸放鬆下來。"之前我們去腳底按摩也穿著褲子啊。 "

" 你不懂，這是全身按摩。" Eddy低垂著眼，大拇指以順時針的方向按著不知道什麼穴道，笑嘻嘻的說，"不過我之前只有實驗過腳部按摩，全身的話你是第一位客人。 "

" 不，謝謝了，快放開我。" Brett又開始緊張了。除了不想被當白老鼠之外，還因為Eddy整個人跨坐在他的身上，背光的原因讓他看不清楚Eddy的表情。

"來不及了客人～" Eddy向Brett的上衣伸出魔掌，"我之前查過運動醫學期刊，裡面說其實胸腹部的脈絡也會與手部連結，現在來實際試看看。 "

"... "

" ...或是客人你要趴著？背部也有相對應的筋膜喔！" Edwina上場，Eddy或許是發現兩個大男人一個躺在床上一個跨坐在上方，有一種說不出的尷尬，特別是兩個關係特別深入的男人。於是趕緊用搞笑的方式帶過，從Brett身上跨下床鋪。

"... 被你亂按現在更痛了啦。" Brett出聲打破突然出現的凝窒氛圍，他支起膝蓋坐起來，伸手撿起被Eddy隨手丟在一旁的短褲穿上。 "明天我還是去醫院檢查一下，這樣痛了兩個多月有點奇怪啊。"

"好，明天我載你去..." 本來有點害羞而顯得不知所措的Eddy立刻贊同，話沒說完卻被Brett打斷。

" 我自己去，現在沒事盡量不要去醫院吧？" Brett想都沒想的阻止Eddy，"不是什麼大不了的事，不用陪我啦，我還可以順道去探望Lucy。"

"探望Lucy？那就更應該我們兩個都要去！" Eddy不明白Brett為什麼拒絕。  
他們前陣子收到一封mail，信中主要講述TwoSet帶給自己很多的鼓舞和幫助，寄件者Lucy正在安寧病房接受支持性治療，觀看Twoset的影片讓她更積極，更有動力期待新的一天....

Eddy記得他看到這封信的時候心中有很大的衝擊，從沒想過他們真的可以為世界上的某個人帶來希望，他們只是做著自己喜歡的事，到底是為什麼能受到這麽多的喜愛？如果他們真的能夠為某個人帶來些什麼，在可行範圍內Eddy願意付出對方想要的一切。

"不，Eddy，或許你應該待在家。我們還有一堆事要做，要想新題材、要討論怎麼剪片，我們是一個團體，本來就需要分工來增加效率，讓我代表去就行了。"

Eddy氣惱的說不出話來，要是Brett用這種口氣代表他已經做出決定，怎樣也不能改變。Eddy知道Brett的判斷是正確的，良好的工作分配，他很開心Brett以他們是一個整體來考慮事情，但是被留下來讓他十分悲傷和憤怒。

"你決定就好。"

Eddy留下這句話離開房間，在房門外剛好碰到媽媽來問Brett有沒有要一起吃晚餐，他也只能含糊的答應。

Eddy知道自己憤怒的地方不是Brett的強勢決定，Brett很少對事情下定論，但一旦有了結論就不容人反駁，Eddy在這時候都會選擇照做，Brett 的決定通常是最佳選擇。他生氣的點是....

回澳洲後他們依然大部分時間會在Eddy家討論及拍片，在這期間Eddy敏銳的發現到他們之間相處氣氛的轉變，彷彿回到前往新加坡前。到新加坡也是展開他們新關係的一個決定，雖然暫時回到澳洲，Eddy以為他們還是能夠像在新加坡一樣的相處，一起生活，一起享有彼此的一切。他們已經了解彼此的心意，家人也知道他們的關係，為什麼反而一切回到原點呢？他們不再接吻，不再有親密的互動，Brett清楚的畫出界線，他們只是感情很好知根知底的...最佳夥伴。

當天Brett吃完晚餐就回自己家了，Eddy故意不跟他聯絡，他們像是開始冷戰一樣。

Eddy沒有問Brett到底去醫院了沒？手有比較好嗎還痛嗎？Lucy本人怎麼樣，像email裡一樣開朗嗎？

又過了一晚，第二天在Eddy快忍耐不住的時候Brett主動打給他。facetime裡的Brett看起來睡眠不足有點憔悴，在Eddy把一連串問題丟出來前Brett先說話了，"Eddy，我覺得我需要自我隔離。"

"What the hell......你怎麼了？為什麽突然....你發燒了嗎？？！！" Eddy越問越大聲，他恨不得現在衝到Brett家看他究竟發生什麼事了，就算現在是半夜2點。

"Hey! 冷靜點，我沒事，沒發燒，沒咳嗽。只是覺得去了趟醫院應該要在家隔離一段時間確保安全...."

"確保誰的安全？是我嗎？被好好保護不受傷害的Eddy？還是勇敢獨自去醫院探望病人的Brett？？"

"Eddy...我不想跟你吵這個。" Brett別開視線，Eddy只能看見他的側臉。他看起來除了有點疲累之外其他一切正常，Eddy覺得那個疲累感也許是昨晚整晚沒睡造成的，Brett又開始失眠了嗎？Eddy知道自己的懷抱能讓Brett一夜好眠，可是顯然現在Brett並不需要他。

Brett不需要他。

宛如失重的恐懼感籠罩著Eddy，他找到他的憤怒...不，是恐懼來源了。

"我的手沒事，放心。" Brett深吸一口氣，他的每一道呼吸聲每一個發音都讓Eddy害怕。

"剛好這段時間我們別見面吧，我有些事需要想想。"

這沒什麼，工作夥伴不一定要天天見面，認識十幾年，幾乎朝夕相處近十年，想要有屬於自己的時間很正常。就算確立了某層關係他們也不是天天見面，但是從來沒人說過"別見面" 這句話。

Brett要分手嗎？但要是分手了他們還是得一起工作，他們還有很多事想一起實行....看，明明他們之間沒什麼問題，家人沒什麼問題，那這一切的問題出在哪裡？

Eddy忍不住開始想，所以問題在他？他不想隱藏什麼，於是用與在新加坡時相同的方式和Brett相處。在家人面前他的態度讓Brett覺得尷尬嗎？....不，Brett不是會在意這種事的人，一定有其他原因。

Eddy有點焦慮的咬著手指，他想完全了解Brett，就算知道那是不可能的事。交往後Brett確實向Eddy敞開了某一面，讓他認為自己更加能夠掌握Brett的一切，但在這一刻一切又好像回到了原點。

他又變得患得患失沒有自信，每一句話都希望得到Brett的認可，每個舉動都希望能得到回應。雖然自認年紀增長變得成熟，但是在衝擊過後留下來的還是那個什麼都害怕，什麼都想緊緊抓住的自己。

Eddy切換幾天沒使用的公用帳號，意外發現更新了很多TikTok影片，Brett在家裡簡直是靈感大爆發，自我隔離期間反倒幫助他學會其中的精髓。Eddy最喜歡養樂多和神童的系列，因為Brett看起來實在是太蠢了。

"Com'on dude.... " 他好想他。幾天沒見的Brett好像瘦了，隱約看見顴骨的凸起，而他居然只能在短片影音平台發現這點。

見鬼的冷戰和害怕，身為Brett的男朋友想要見到他難道還需要理由？想通了就做，Eddy馬上拿起手機打給Brett。

忐忑不安的心情只有幾秒，電話很快就接通了。  
"How ya doin, mate?"  
"Not bad. "

Brett的聲音懶洋洋的，像是被吵醒一樣，Eddy沒有心思考慮這時間打這通電話適不適合，他聽見另一端清了清喉嚨，喝了一口水的聲音。

"什麼事？" Brett稍微清醒一點的聲音傳來，Eddy發現自己居然光聽聲音就能想像的到他的表情——有點剛睡醒的茫然，也許也有點猜測Eddy打這通電話的原因，也許就只是——沒有表情。

"我想你了，我想看見你。你的手還好嗎？" Eddy刻意放輕聲音委屈的說，他知道Brett受不了這個"讓人起雞皮疙瘩"的聲音，最後會什麼事都答應他。

"啊。" Brett快速的點開視訊，讓Eddy有點困惑為什麼自己要糾結這麼多天才打給Brett。

"我以為你想要一個人靜靜？" Brett的臉出現在螢幕中，比Eddy想像中的還要瘦，跟TikTok短片裡差不多，臉頰甚至有點凹陷。

我的Brett怎麼變成這樣？

Brett懶得定時吃飯，天氣一熱他更愛喝手搖飲料。在新加坡的時候Eddy會在飯點時間拉Brett到外面覓食，或是自己做給Brett吃，總之就是照三餐餵飽Brett。那段期間他們各自胖了五公斤，Brett在自己家裡怎麼反而瘦下來了呢？

"靜過頭啦，我快無聊瘋了！手...就那樣，肌肉發炎，小心不要使用過度。" Brett故意把鏡頭拉近到只能拍到他的鼻孔周圍，Eddy甚至能夠清楚看到他的黑頭粉刺和鬍渣。

"你可以打給我。" Eddy好心的提議。

"你也可以打給我....fine... forget it！你找我到底要幹嘛？" Brett忍住跟Eddy逞口舌之快的衝動，把鏡頭又拉回可以看到半身的距離。

"我想你啊，我想見到你。" Eddy單手支著下巴，手指忍不住碰了碰螢幕裡Brett的臉。"想見自己的男朋友很正常吧？"

"少對我用這些招數，雞皮疙瘩都起來了。" Brett作出嘔吐的樣子，搓了搓穿著長袖連帽衫的手臂。

"...跟我說說你的想法吧？" 短暫的沉默後Eddy忍不住投降，他不想再猜測什麼，良好的溝通才是解決問題的最佳方法。

"Eddy....你總是這樣！不要只聽我說，怎麼不講出你的想法？" Brett嘆了一口氣，"我也想知道你在想什麼。"

".... 你見到Lucy了嗎，她好嗎？"

"她...不好，她的家人和醫生說只剩下不到一個月的時間。"

"喔....天啊..."

Brett看見Eddy瞬間變紅的眼眶，"Eddy，我要跟你道歉。我...我自己去探望Lucy的時候才發現多希望你在身邊。"他補充道，" Lucy也希望，她多想看到TwoSet啊。"

Brett繼續說著。"我一直在想，到底我們做了什麼能讓人這麽崇拜和喜愛呢？這不是我一個人能做到的事，這是兩個人，只有我們兩個才能做到。"

"我也想過。但我發現，如果我們能為別人帶來快樂和希望...為什麽不呢？如果我們做的這一切真的能夠有什麼幫助，不用再多做什麼，只要盡我們可以的範圍或許真的就足夠了。"

"....很好啊，Eddy，你明明可以想得比我更好。之前我真的很煩惱到底還要做什麼才能夠讓她開心，但發現什麼都做不到。我們只能...像個吉祥物一樣去打聲招呼，這令人很難過。"

"我們真的該一起去，吉祥物讓我來當，你就當個溫柔貼心的大哥哥吧！" Eddy笑出來，認真苦惱的Brett讓他心裡軟成一片，他想現在就抱著Brett，摸摸他蓬鬆雜亂的頭頂，親吻他苦惱困頓的眉頭。

"我想見你，我去找你。 " Brett沉默了一會兒，突然說道。

" Hey，你不是在自我隔離嗎？我去你家吧。" Eddy立刻反對，"雖然知道你沒事，但阿姨會擔心的。"

"...好吧，我等你過來。" Brett妥協了，他很少有機會當一個等待的人，這次他選擇退讓。

Eddy在即將破曉的黑夜裡悄悄出了家門，沒想到年近三十了還有這樣偷偷摸摸躲避家人出門的時刻。他開著車在僅有路燈的黑暗中往Brett家行駛，伴隨著德布西的快樂島，急速的鋼琴鍵音就有如他的心情。

遠方的昏暗雲層漸漸出現光暈，天快亮了。當距離越來越近時Eddy已經看見站在Brett家門口的身影。他小心的停好車熄火，下車快步跑向那個身影。

" 你可以在裡面等我，站在外面會冷啊！" Eddy把順手帶出門的圍巾圍到已經穿了外套的Brett脖子上，然後捧起他的臉細細的檢查一番。

溫暖的Brett，總是假裝冷靜的Brett，他還是帶著讓人摸不著頭緒的面無表情，Eddy卻絲毫不害怕。他的害怕毫無根據，真正的理由只是怕失去他的摯愛。明明早已確認了彼此的想法，早就明白他們兩個缺一不可，完全不用害怕失去。

"你不親我嗎？"

當黎明的暖黃色彩慢慢在深藍色的遠處天空蔓延出現時，Eddy終於親吻到他的Brett，那麼柔軟與甜蜜。

當然他們在鄰居出來前就結束這個吻，一起回到Brett的家。

End.

\----------------

  
*看了某集LingLing 40hours他們有談到探望病人的想法，就想試著寫寫看關於素人變成偶像(？) 的心情變化，雖然他們也不算真正意義的偶像啦...以後還想再寫深入一點～

  
*這篇可延續[Clair de lune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141559/chapters/58128214)的世界線來看，如果以後突然文荒的話也可以回味一下(強行推廣🤣)

  
  



End file.
